Minor Fictional Characters in Conan of Venarium
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in Conan of Venarium. These characters play at best a peripheral role in the novel. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that impacted the plot minimally, if at all, and never appeared again. Some were not even given a name. Crecelius Crecelius was a jowly Aquilonian, who was talking with another man in a bar about the recent Aquilonian retreat from Cimmeria. He professed not to understand why anyone would want that cold, unforgiving land to begin with.Conan of Venarium, p. 267. Derelei Derelei was the wife of the miller of Duthil, and was noted for being very pretty.Ibid., p. 58. Benno the bowman claimed to have bedded her, a claim which Granth and Vulth the pikemen did not believe.Ibid., p. 188-189. Dever Dever was a Gunderman pikemen who was killed by a Duthil villager's shaft at the start of the Cimmerian uprising.Ibid., p. 199. Dolfnal Dolfnal was the tanner of Duthil. Reuda was his wife.Ibid., p. 46. Eogannan Eogannan was a man of Duthil. He was the same height as Mordec and rarely spoke.Ibid., p. 18. When the Aquilonians invaded Cimmeria, Eoganan joined the defensive militia, defending Nairn, and was killed by a Bossonian arrow through his throat.Ibid., p. 48. See also Inconsistencies in Turtledove's Work#Inconsistencies in Conan of Venarium. Fidach Fidach of Aedan's clan was a Cimmerian sheep herder. He first informed the people of Duthil of the Aquilonian incursion, and was assigned to defend Lochnagar.Ibid., p. 17-19. Glemmis Glemmis was a Cimmerian who joined the militia which resisted the Aquilonian incursion. He was assigned to defend Uist.Ibid., p. 18. When his people were defeated, the wounded Glemmis carried news of their loss to Duthil.Ibid., p. 48. Gruoch Gruoch was an elderly female villager of Duthil. Her catty gossip with her neighbor about Count Stercus' interaction with Tarla horrified Conan.Ibid., p. 120-121. Loarn Loarn was a wandering peddler and tinker who came to Duthil every year or two, and guested with Mordec. He was shocked to see Aquilonian soldiers patrolling the town, as his news of the invasion had not yet reached his hometown in the far north of Cimmeria.Ibid., p. 84-88. He returned to the north and informed Herth of Garvard about the matter.Ibid., p. 105. Nario Nario was an Aquilonian captain stationed at Fort Venarium. He manned a desk in Governor Count Stercus' personal headquarters, and oversaw communications to and from that worthy.Ibid., p. 72-75. Nucator Nucator was a Cimmerian farmer. He was very weedy, and shorter than Conan. It was from a discussion in the street between Nucator and several other men including Mordec, that Conan learned of Count Stercus' shameful treatment of Ugaine and his probable designs for Tarla.Ibid., 73-74. Polsipher Polsipher was an Aquilonian merchant who received a shipment of onions from his brother-in-law Renorio, delivered by the driver Conan. After unloading the goods, Polsipher noticed that Conan was not returning to Renorio's farm, but instead stealing the horse and wagon.Ibid., p. 269. Renorio Renorio was an Aquilonian farmer who hired Conan to deliver a shipment of onions to his brother-in-law Polsipher in Tarantia. The payment was one luna at the start, and one luna upon return. Conan accepted the first luna, and fulfilled his promise to deliver the onions to Polsipher. However, he changed his mind about the second luna, instead stealing the horse and wagon, and striking out on his own.Ibid., p. 267-269. Reuda Reuda was the wife of Dolfnal, the tanner of Duthil. When she went to the shop of Mordec the blacksmith to order a fork, he was away with most of the village men, fighting against the Cimmerians, and his son Conan was on duty in his place. While Reuda was initially skeptical of the young one's abilities, Conan told her that he could not provide a less than satisfactory product without incurring his father's wrath. Reuda accepted Conan's offer to make the fork himself, and Reuda was satisfied with the result.Ibid., p. 46-48. Rhiderch Rhiderch the seer stayed in Duthil for a season. He read the fortunes of Conan and other villagers (but in a way vague and cryptic enough that it did not actually tell them anything useful about the upcoming battle campaign), and recovered the precious Aesir ring which Balarg's wife had lost. Conan was unable to learn perfect stealth from Rhiderch, but taught it to himself (non-magically) years later. Sciliax Sciliax the farmer was a neighbor of Melcer. He was one of the oldest settlers. The two fought alongside each other at Sciliax' farmhouse. Selinda Selinda, the wife of the merchant Renorio, urged her husband not to travel on roads where Cimmerian bandits lurked. He replied that the soldiers had prevented the bandits from coming this far south into Aquilonia.Ibid., p. 267-268. Talorc Talorc was a Cimmerian raider into Aquilonian territory, a member of the band which included Conan. Made melancholy by the realization that he would not make it back to Cimmeria, he took to drowning his sorrows in wine. His prowess with the bow was not impaired, and when a civilian militia caught up with his group and did him in, he was able to take a few of them with him.Ibid., p. 260-263. Tarnus Tarnus was the son of Melcer and Evlea. When the Cimmerian uprising endangered the family farm, Tarnus returned with his parents and younger sister to Gunderland. He was seven or eight years old at the time. Torm Torm was a Gunderman sentry at Count Stercus' headquarters in Fort Venarium. He was rebuked by his comrades for making jokes too loudly at the boss' expense.Ibid., p. 73. Ugaine Ugaine was a 16-year-old Cimmerian girl from Rosinish who caught the eye of the Aquilonian colonial governor Count Stercus, and was his plaything for a time. She could be seen walking the halls of his headquarters, clad in barely enough to keep her warm. Eventually, because she was becoming too old, Stercus sent her back to her home village. This was a blessing for her, although she did not realize it right away. Wirp Wirp was a young boy from Duthil. When Wirp and some other boys were playing with a ball on the street, Mordec the blacksmith crashed their game and demonstrated impressive ball-kicking strength.Ibid., p. 184. Shortly afterward, Wirp witnessed Count Stercus abducting Tarla. When Wirp tried to intervene, Stercus struck Wirp with a sword, killing him.Ibid., p. 196. References Category:Conan of Venarium Characters Category:Minor Characters